The present invention relates to a machine for dispensing powder-based products with an improved device for levelling and homogenization of such products.
As is known, devices of the above indicated type installed in dispensing machines comprise a fixed wall and a bar, also fixed, installed within a rotating container respectively upstream and downstream of the region in which the product is withdrawn by the dispensers. The lower edge of this wall is at a predetermined distance from the bottom wall of the container so that this fixed wall causes levelling of the layer of products. The bar, on the other-hand, performs the function of mixing the product to re-cover the recesses left in the layer by the dispensers.
The above-described devices have several disadvantages which cause an insufficient precision in the quantity of product dispensed from the container, and which is then distributed into doses. In fact, current devices do not sufficiently insure the re-covering of the recesses left by the dispensers and the continuous and constant circulation of the product. These disadvantages are due primarily to the fact that the fixed wall, which is normally in a radial position with respect to the center of rotation of the container, causes an accumulation of the product which cannot pass between this fixed wall and the bottom wall of the container. The product accumulated on the fixed wall is often stationary for a long time, so that it is possible that it or part of it deteriorates due to the presence of oxygen and/or due to being hygroscopic, with the consequent formation of a single large lump or several lumps. It is evident that the presence of lumps reduces the effectiveness of the levelling and homogenization.